


The Loss of Mind & Misery

by ComposerGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Hellhounds, M/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sad Ending, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerGhost/pseuds/ComposerGhost
Summary: Dean awakes in a hospital bed with no knowledge of how he got there or why. Things appear darker and darker the more he tries to figure out what is going on.





	The Loss of Mind & Misery

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Flashes of light blurred Dean’s vision. He blinked hard trying to get his eyes to focus. Slowly dark grey walls began to become clearer, or were they green? He swung his leg over the hospital bed. _Hospital bed?!_ He couldn’t remember anything about how or why he would be in a hospital.

Dean went to stand but found his legs to feel like jello. He sat back down on the hospital bed and rubbed his hands up and down his thighs trying to get the feeling back in them.

“Hello?!” Dean shouted loudly. _Where the fuck is everyone? Where’s the doctor? Where are the nurses? Where is Sam; Cas?_ He let out a long sigh as he placed his hands over his eyes. He took in a deep breath and drew in the smells of the room. The scent of soap, bleach, and… _Copper?_

He opened his eyes and again looked around the room. There were no windows, no pieces of furniture, no side tables, no decore on the walls. A single door with a dull silver handle lay a few feet from the end of his bed. _But where’s all the monitoring equipment?_ He saw no medical equipment at all. _What kind of hospital is this?_

“Sam?!” He shouted with a little more desperation in his voice. “Cas?! Cas?!” He shook his head trying to once again bring the memories of how and why he was here to his mind but could remember nothing.

He turned on the hospital bed to glance behind him bracing his left hand on the wet sheets as he did. _Wet sheets? Fucking great. I wet the bed like a 3 year-old._ He brought his hand to his up and looked down at it. As he peered at the palm of his left hand his eyes focused on the bright red color  that stained his now trembling extremity.

“Blood!? What the fuck!?” Dean forced himself to stand so he could better look at the hospital bed’s sheets. The sheets, blanket, and pillows were all painted a bright red. _The copper smell!_ Dean looked around the room searching for anything that would clue him in on what had happened.

He looked over his body, ripping off the hospital gown, revealing only his naked body. No cuts, no wounds. But something was strange, something was off. No battle scars either. His body was in perfect shape, better than it ever had been before. Only one more thing to check. “SHIT!” _No anti-possession tattoo!?_ “Fuck! What the fuck?! What the actual fuck?!”

Dean ran his finger through his hair. “Shit, shit, shit!” His eyes twitched to-and-fro searching in his mind for answers. But no answers came; he remembered nothing. He looked over to the door and could see a flickering light emitting from underneath. Dean slowly made his way to the door on wobbly legs.

When he reached the door he braced himself on it, grasping the cool metal handle with his right hand. “Please be unlocked…” His slowly twisted his wrist and could feel the latch pulling out of the door jamb. He gently pushed open the door peering with one eye outside. He saw a long barren hallway. A small table with a large candle sat at the end. Its wax melting and dripping off one side, each drop of wax making a tap sound as it struck tile.

Dean pushed open the door and made his way down the hall, the cold tile reminding Dean he was naked. He shivered as he used one hand on the wall to brace himself as he traversed the unoccupied hall.

Just beyond the table were two double doors. A security pad was attached where a handle would normally be.

Dean stumbled into the double doors pushing with what little strength he had. “Come on, come on,” he said as he pushed futily. “Son of a bitch!” He pounded the door with a clenched fist and then turned around. He glanced at the large candle once again. Next to the candle he saw it. A note card half-buried in melted candle wax.

Dean reached down and plucked the note free from the waxy grip of the candles drippings. He scraped off the wax from the card and opened the pale white note.

 

_Hello Dean,_

_If you’re reading this then that means you must have woken up without Sam or I in the room. I’m so sorry for that. I can only imagine what must be going through your mind at this moment. Rest assured all will be explained to you and you are going to be okay! The code for the door in front of you is 0401. Go through the doors and wait for Sam and I to return._

_Yours eternally,_ _  
_ _Castiel_

 

“Cas, thank god,” Dean let out a sigh of relief though he was still quite unsettled. He turned back to the door and pressed the code into the panel. _0-4-0-1_ , Two beeping sounds followed. Dean pushed the doors but felt only resistance. _Must have hit the wrong button._ He pressed the code into the panel again. _0-4-0-1._ Once again two beeping sound echoed through the hall. He press the doors again but once more they remained sealed.

“Come on you piece of shit!” Dean pressed the button harder this time, saying the code aloud with each press. “Zero, four, zero, one.” Two beeps but still locked. “ZERO, FOUR, ZERO, ONE!.” The duo of beeps mocked Dean as the doors remained airtight. “ZERO, FUCKING-FOUR, ZERO, MOTHER-FUCKING, ONE!!!” Dean’s screams reverberated through the hall.

This time it wasn’t followed by two beeps but rather a booming alarm. “Shit! Fuck!” Dean backed away from the doors holding his hands against his ears.

The double doors bursted open. Light flooded the hallway temporarily blinding Dean. When his eyes refocused a rush of alleviation came over him as he saw two familiar faces. “Sammy! Cas!” Tears welled up in Dean’s eyes as his the sight of his brother and love brought peace to his heart.

“Thank god you g--” Dean was cut off quickly as Sam and Castiel each grabbed an arm forcefully. They began to drag him down the hallway, the candle now burst into a large open flame burning all the way to the ceiling.

“What’s going on?” Dean pleaded for answers but no reply was given. Sam and Castiel kept right on dragging Dean down the hallway, his feet rubbing harshly against the cold tile.

Castiel kicked open the room which Dean had awoken in. Lights burst on revealing not grey or green walls but white walls; white walls stuffed with padding.

“What the fuck is going on?! Where’s the blood?! There was blood! What the fuck is--” Sam and Castiel slammed Dean onto a bed in the center-rear of the room. “You’re hurting me! Please stop! Fuck!”

Castiel shouted to someone outside the room. “Get me twenty cc’s of--”

Dean lurched with his body arching his back as they tried to hold him down on the bed. “Twenty cc’s?! Fuck Cas?! Fuck!”

A male figure entered the room holding a needle high. Dean recognized him immediately. “Shit! Sammy look out it’s Lucifer!” Dean flopped his body with all his might but to no avail. “Cas do something! Lucif--” Dean screamed as Lucifer stabbed the needle into the side of his neck.

“Calm down,” Castiel said. “You’re okay. You’re in a safe place.”

Dean peered into Castiel deep blue eyes. _They’re not blue. His eyes aren’t blue!_ “You’re not Cas! You’re not Castiel! What the fuck did you do with Cas?!” He looked over at his brother desperately but saw in Sam’s place a complete stranger. “Where’s Sam?! Sam! Sam!” Dean shouted desperately.

“Listen to me,” the Castiel imposter turned Dean’s head towards him. “You are not Dean Winchester. You are Robert Chamberland. You’re 43. you were married for 17 years. You had two daughters.”

Chills ran down Dean’s spine. The Castiel imposter’s words seemed to cling in the air like a fly stuck in a trap. _You are not Dean Winchester._

“I am Dean Winchester! I am Dean Winchester!” Dean shouted as tears ran freely out of his eyes and down his face. “I am Dean Winchester! I AM DEAN WINCHESTER!”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Robert Chamberland was a 43 year-old bus driver. He and his wife of 17 years had two beautiful daughters that they raised in southern Missouri. Jane and Johnna Chamberland were avid readers and loved to consume fantasy and sci-fi books. They had read every fantasy and sci-fi book from the library twice over. Their favorite series was written by an author named Carver Edlund.

Robert had never heard of the Supernatural series of books before his two daughters brought them home one day, gushing over the characters written in them. It seemed like it was all they ever talked about. At least until they passed away.

Robert Chamberland’s daughters died mysteriously in the woods. They had often gone on hikes in the woods and were always safe but five days after they went missing, their bodies were found ripped near to shreds. The police said it was like no animal mauling they had ever come across.

Local hunters were bought in to find the creature that had killed the two girl but no trace of it was ever found.

When the police were finally done with the investigation they officially ruled it a bear attack. Sheriff John Marley brought Robert and his wife what few belongings Jane and Johnna had on them at the time of their deaths. A wallet with $3 in it. A note of boys names on it with “cute” or “ew” written next to them. A few hair ties and four books written by Carver Edlund.

Robert slowly lost himself over time. He read those four Supernatural books every single day from cover to cover. Eventually his wife passed away due to a heart attack. It was then the Robert Chamberland began to go by the name Dean Winchester.

In his mind he, his brother Sam, and his secret love, Castiel had saved two young girls named Jane and Johnna Chamberland. They had saved them from a bloodthirsty hellhound. In his mind he was the hero they so desperately needed that night. In his mind he was Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had an absolutely amazing, fun, and safe HALLOWEEN! I was just trying to write a little something in honor of the creepy holiday that is upon us. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \-- ComposerGhost


End file.
